Talk:Unique item
Sigh. Every unique item links to Unique Item. --Fyren 21:18, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- I can't find where that discussion went, but I did confirm it today. Unique Items cannot be upgraded. I tried an upgrade on my precious Brimstone staff and with a big GULP I pressed "yes" on the confirmation dialog. I was told that the upgrade does not apply to the item (it was a staff head). So, apparently, ArenaNet has coded their type as something OTHER than the basic weapon types to avoid people messing with them. --Karlos 00:43, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) Drop Rate In the article, it states "When you kill the boss, there is a certain chance that he will drop one (or more) of his unique items." Has anyone done any research into drop rates? Does every boss have the same drop rate, or does it vary by boss? The only Unique dropping boss I've killed more than once is the Scarab, where we had 2 drops in 4 kills. Anyone else have some numbers? (preferably a larger sample size than 4 :)) LordKestrel 06:16, 24 March 2006 (CST) :All unique bosses have the chance to drop more than one green at a time. I have seen that many times in SF, and in Tombs it is almost a guarantee, although I have seen one Darkness drop only one green before. Never done any studies as I'm too happy when one is reserved for me :D --Gares Redstorm 06:27, 24 March 2006 (CST) merchant price I noticed an anon took that out. What are the merchant prices for Factions uniques? - 12:50, 10 June 2006 (CDT) Since the 15/06 update, there are now green items that drop from non-boss mobs. Identifying whether a boss will drop a green While farming Cultist Rajazan over the last two days, I made an observation: It took me somwhere between 30 and 40 kills till he finally dropped Rajazan's Fervor (didn't count from the beginning). Everytime I killed him, I saw him wielding a Wicked Blade, except for when he dropped his unique. At this time he was actually wielding a Broadsword skinned weapon, as his unique is (no, I don't have screenshots). Now that I think of it, I remember reading something like this somewhere in the guru forums, concerning Sskai, Dragon's Birth and his sword. I don't know whether this is common knowledge, or if it is already mentioned somewhere in the wiki. I also don't know whether it's a safe identifier. Bosses obviously can drop uniques without visibily wielding them (i.e. Mantids, etc.) but if a boss is seen wielding a unique, will he always drop it? --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 19:17, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :Well I've seen Scarabs in Maguuma wield chakrams (non-unique), so I don't see why Mantids can't weild weapons. It's just not easy to notice d-: BTW, did you go with henchies or humans? Did you also kill Chazek Plague Herder to see if he drop greesn? - 19:26, 3 August 2006 (CDT) ::I went there solo (used variants of W/Mo Rajazan Farmer and R/N Touch Ranger). Didn't try Chazek Plague Herder, but I doubt the builds I used would be suitable for that. I know Scarabs and other monsters, too, like some elementals can wield off-hand items, but I've never seen one of those with a weapon. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 21:05, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :I have killed bosses (with no henchmen) while they have wielded their unique and not had it drop. As Pan mentioned, you can find various mobs wielding various equipment at times. I don't think it really means anything except that there's a possibility the equipment you see might drop. But there's a possibility something you don't see will drop. Maybe the conditional probability is higher, but it's hard to get enough data to have a good analysis. --68.142.14.106 19:53, 3 August 2006 (CDT) ::That's about what I guessed. I know that the equipment of mobs differs and that they don't always drop what they can be seen wielding. I just found it extremely remarkable that in the one case I observed, where Rajazan visibily wielded his sword, he dropped it. But as you said, hard to get decent data on that.--[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 21:05, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Unique items not unique? I don't think that's true: "However, unique items are only "unique" in name or appearance. No unique item has statistics that could not potentially be matched by a non-unique item." See Villnar's Claw for example. :S'true. Actually, the old quest-reward stuff, most of which you can still find in and around pre- and post-Searing Ascalon, are much more unique than the greens. It'd be nice to see something really wonky. A sword with a req in Blood Magic; an axe with a Dragonslaying-mod, a one-off fist-weapon with a Strength-req - and some mods you can't really get anywhere else. All Anet has to do is take a page from its old book - again, items such as the -50HP Grim Cesta and the +13 conditional energy-staff from Fires in the East would make better uniques than the run-in-the-mill "fixed 'perfect' weapon". They don't need to be earth-shatteringly powerful, they just need to be - well, unique. --Black Ark 03:43, 17 August 2006 (CDT)